The present invention relates to control systems for a printing press.
In the past, four process inks (cyan, magenta, yellow and black) have been used on a printing press to produce copies with a gamut of colors. To improve trapping and reduce ink cost, various undercolor removal techniques (UCR) and grey component replacement (GCR) techniques have been used in the color separation processing. The UCR and GCR techniques remove a certain amount of the cyan, magenta and yellow ink from some printing areas and replace them with a certain amount of the black ink. Thus, the black ink has been used to generate not only the text but also the color image, thus reducing the total volume of ink used to print. Different color separation equipment manufacturers offer different UCR and GCR techniques to determine when this black ink substitution will take place and what amount of inks will be substituted.
In the past, the press room color reproduction quality control process has been divided into two categories: "control by target" and "control by image."
In the "control by target" method, a set of color control targets is printed in a margin. Instruments, such as densitometers, are used to monitor the color attributes, such as the optical density, of these targets. The printing press is then adjusted based on the measured deviation of these control targets from a predefined attribute value. The application of this method for quality control creates waste and consumes resources in that an additional process is required to cut off this target from the final product. It also requires a tight material control for paper, ink, and other printing parameters.
In the "control by image" method, the print image on a production copy is compared with the printed image on a reference copy, called a proof. The press is then adjusted based on the difference between the production image and the reference image. This system is more versatile because it does not require an additional target to be printed. The "control by image" method is also more accurate than the "control by target" method because in some situations although the measured attributes of control targets on the production and reference images are the same, the two images will look different. Conventionally, both the image comparing task and the press adjusting task are performed by a press operator. To improve the productivity and the color consistency, several automatic printing quality inspection systems have been reported recently. These systems use opto-electronic sensor devices, such as a spectrophotometer, or CCD color cameras, to measure the color reproduction quality. Currently, the bandwidth of these sensor devices is limited to the visible region of 400 nm through 700 nm in wavelength of the electromagnetic spectrum. However, within the visible region, it is not possible for these devices to reliably distinguish the black ink from the process black made by the combination of cyan, magenta, and yellow inks, or to determine whether the black ink or all cyan, magenta, and yellow inks should be adjusted. Although these devices, such as spectrophotometers, might be able to measure the printed color accurately, it is difficult to use the measured color information to achieve the automatic control for a four-color press without a target due to the involvement of the UCR and GCR techniques. A control method without targets could require selecting the points in the image to be measured or a large number of measurements would have to be acquired. A camera system can acquire a large number of measurements simultaneously, giving it an advantage when targets are not printed.
It is desired to implement the system for both manual use of a printed copy and automatic use of the information on the copy in order to control the press.